


Treacle

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Clones, Unbeta'd, whoops another ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Sleepy lazy mornings on a planet where there's nothing happening arethe best.





	Treacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation [ Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I had; Caliber is their OC.

For once in her life, Slag wakes up slowly- her breathing deep and peaceful as she finally cracks open her eyes to blink at the warm body laying next to her. Only for Caliber to be already awake, and staring back at her, eyes soft with a gentle smile hidden in the corners of her mouth. Sunlight, thick and golden, pours in through the gap in the blinds, gilding Caliber’s skin and hair and lashes.

Slag blushes, but doesn’t look away, just reaches up to pull Caliber impossibly closer to her. “Dunno why you’re staring at me like that,” she whispers, “am I _really_ that good looking?” She knows she’s not; her hair’s a mess and her lipstick’s smeared and she’s fairly certain she was drooling in her sleep.

“Yeah,” Caliber says simply, and the sincerity in her voice is enough to make Slag blush harder. “You _really_ are.”

“And here I thought you were the gorgeous one,” Slag manages, smiling as Caliber giggles and pulls back slightly. The motion sends her hair falling down to hide her face, even as Slag can see Caliber blushing. Caliber makes no move to brush her hair away though, so Slag reaches up and brushes it aside instead. “Hey, let me see you,” she murmurs, leaning back in to kiss Caliber’s forehead. “You are so beautiful,” she says, wanting Caliber to know it.

It’s Caliber’s turn to blush and duck her head, and Slag very gently reaches to tilt Caliber’s head so she can look her in the eyes. “Cyar’ika, you’re _gorgeous._ Always.” It’s only after she speaks that she realizes it’s the first time she’s called Caliber cyar’ika. Outloud anyways.

Caliber blushes harder, but meets Slag’s gaze, her smile still soft and gentle and _perfect._ “Cyar’ika,” she repeats, resting her forehead against Slag’s. “Cyare,” she says the word like an oath and her hands come up to cup Slag’s face.

“Always.” Slag presses her hands against Caliber’s before kissing her, just as soft and sweet and perfect as Caliber is. “Kar'taylir darasuum,” she whispers as she pulls away. She means it too, completely and totally. For as long as she lives and maybe even after she marches away.

“Kar'taylir darasuum,” Caliber repeats and Slag feels like her heart’s been replaced with the same light that’s washing over both of them, warm and wonderful. Slag doesn’t have a response, not really. Doesn’t have a way to put all the words and emotions and amazement swirling around inside her into spoken form. So she just kisses Caliber again, pouring her words and love into the kiss. She could stay like this forever, especially as Caliber kisses her back just as reverent. “We still have a few hours before patrol,” Caliber says in between kisses.

“Then let’s make the most of it,” Slag says, before kissing Caliber again. The noise Caliber makes in response is all the agreement she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Translations  
>  _Cyar'ika_ : sweetheart  
>  _Cyare_ : beloved  
>  _Kar'taylir darasuum_ : love _lit. 'hold in the heart for eternity'_


End file.
